


A Cara&Kahlan point of view

by s3ri4lnumb3r



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s3ri4lnumb3r/pseuds/s3ri4lnumb3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fan made vid. Not sure if I can post this here, this is the first one I ever made just to show some support to the lovely ladies writting such amazin fanfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cara&Kahlan point of view

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cara&Kahlan point of view](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25713) by S3ri4lnumb3r. 




End file.
